


Film Night

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “You know I’ve been doing a lot of action scenes in my latest movie, right?” Crossing his arms Tenma keeps his eyes on the screen, frowning at the action.“In that case I’m sure you would also have noticed that he hasn’t reloaded once during this action sequence nor been out of shot for more than half a second.” Yep here’s annoying Chikage. It only took him, well Hisoka doesn’t know how long exactly and he’s not about to check but it didn’t take long. “And he's shot more bullets than that gun can hold.”“Yeah- well! Obviously.” Tenma tries to defend himself and Hisoka feels a little sorry for him. “Wait, why do you know that?”“I wonder.”
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Film Night

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to a convo that happend in the ckhs/hsck discord server for inspiring this work. You guys are such a great group of people and I always enjoy chatting with you about these two.

“No trigger discipline.” Tenma scoffs, completely unaware of the events he’s about to set into motion.

“Oh? And what would you know about that, Tenma?” Leaning forwards from the couch Chikage raises an eyebrow at him and from his place on Tsumugi’s lap Hisoka can only give a short, amused exhale. Chikage’s about to get annoying.

“You know I’ve been doing a lot of action scenes in my latest movie, right?” Crossing his arms Tenma keeps his eyes on the screen, frowning at the action.

“In that case I’m sure you would also have noticed that he hasn’t reloaded once during this action sequence nor been out of shot for more than half a second.” Yep here’s annoying Chikage. It only took him, well Hisoka doesn’t know how long exactly and he’s not about to check but it didn’t take long. “And he’s shot more bullets than that gun can hold.”

“Yeah- well! Obviously.” Tenma tries to defend himself and Hisoka feels a little sorry for him. “Wait, why do you know that?”

“I wonder.” Adjusting his glasses before relaxing back against the couch Chikage looks stupidly smug. “I suggest putting a little more research into the weapons your characters are using. However if they’re just adding effects in post I suppose you’d have no control over that.”

More annoying than Chikage acting like a know it all brat though, is the urge to join in with him in criticising the film. It’s something familiar, something they used to do with August. At first August had suggested it as a training exercise, he’d expect them to notice everything that was done wrong but Hisoka’s very certain that he’d just used that as an excuse to get the two of them to sit down with him and watch a film. Later it had become habit. Once a week he’d have found some new movie for them to watch together and every time they never lasted long before picking it apart. It was like a game to see who could mention more things wrong and there were always a lot of those. Films never seem to bother researching that world correctly but with so few people aware of the finer mechanics of it, there’s probably no point. Normal people don’t end up living in a world like that and from the other agents Hisoka’s met in his life, he’s fairly certain August was the only one with a penchant for wildly inaccurate spy and heist films.

“They used a sound effect from a larger gun too…” He mumbles, mostly into Tsumugi’s thigh but just loud enough for Chikage to hear. Tsumugi’s probably too engrossed in dissecting the actor’s performance to notice the comment.

Chikage doesn’t turn to look at him or acknowledge the comment but from the way his eyes narrow as he watches the film, Hisoka knows he heard.

Things only go downhill from there.

“Yet another film that didn’t bother with a realistic portrayal of hacking.” Of course Chikage gripes about that, he was always the first to grumble about it when the three of them would watch films together.

“Only you’d know to complain about that Senpai.” Itaru interjects, not even looking up from his phone. It reminds him a little of the way August would say similar, only for April to comment back that August is always the first one to point out what’s wrong about lab set ups.

“I’m sure if this was a gaming movie you’d be filled with insightful commentary.” He guesses that habit hasn’t changed either.

“Should’ve tested police response time before and distracted them on the night.” Hand reaching for the bag of marshmallows in the table he holds one against his lips, not taking his eyes off the screen. “Sloppy.”

“Impractical outfit choices as well.” Chikage follows on from him almost immediately. “Seems they’re going for style over realism yet again.”

“I’m sure when film’s costume departments are deciding on the costumes for scenes like this their first thought it to ask some Elite Shitty Four Eyes his opinion about things.” Yuki comments dryly before pushing himself from the couch. “Hey Dumb Dog, come help me with repairs.”

“Huh?” Taichi looks conflicted, eyes darting back and forth between Yuki and the tense heist scene on the tv screen. “Sure thing Yuki-chan!”

He seems a little loathe to miss the rest of the film but regardless stands up to follow like the well trained puppy he is. It’s a little surprising that Yuki lasted this long in watching the film because it doesn’t seem to his tastes but perhaps the reason had be for costuming inspiration and Chikage’s latest criticism had ruined that idea.

“Oi! You two better not be up sewing all night!” And just like that Tenma’s gone as well, following after and grumbling about needing to get to bed early anyway because of early call times.

As the film progresses the crowd thins. Their commentary becomes non-stop as more mission sequences and action scenes fill the screen. For others it might be annoying but watching the way Chikage’s lips twitch upwards when he delivers a particularly scathing comment or remembering the things August would point out before either of them can, he can’t bring himself to stop. Everyone had only ended up watching this film because it had been on TV anyway, it’s not like it was anyone’s choice to put it on.

“The crowd’s not big enough for her to have gotten away with that.” Long gone is Tsumugi’s lap as a pillow, the other man having left with Tasuku to run lines for a show he’s a guest actor in; instead he’s inched himself onto the lap of one of their last remaining stragglers. He’s pretty sure Itaru and Banri have only held out this long because they’re glued to their phones rather than watching the film. “…Someone would’ve noticed.”

“Oh and I’m sure you know all about that.” Chikage’s eyes meet his as he responds and immediately he knows the mission he’s referencing.

Due to a freak storm he hadn’t been able to get on the train he was supposed to catch as an easy way out of a busy inner city. Left at the station with pursuers after him he’d had no choice but to attempt an outfit change in the middle of a thinning crowd of would be commuters. Unfortunately due to the low number of people in the crowd he’d been spotted as he’d pulled a beanie he’d swiped from someone’s pocket onto his head and had to make a run for it knowing he hadn’t managed to pull of the move that would allow him to blend in as he found alternate transport to their rendezvous point.

Sprinting through downpours and dodging down alleys he’d managed to lose the men following him but soaked to the skin and with a fever rising, he’d been near delirious by the time he tumbled out of the one taxi that had been willing to take someone resembling a drowned cat in their cab. The mission had been a success in the end despite the complications but he doesn’t remember much of that. Only being curled up between August and April’s laps in front of a shitty gas heater as they tried to warm him up and April complained about how his hair was still wet and soaking his pants.

“Still got away.” He comments back, neither of them looking to the screen as the sound of gunshots once again fills the small room.

There are things he knows are on the tip of Chikage’s tongue that with their current company he can’t bring himself to say. It would be easy for him to just give a stupid, petty response and turn back to dissecting the film but he can see a nostalgic expression behind those round lenses and that bastard front he puts on.

“Running outta battery.” Itaru groans to himself. “Sorry Hisoka mind moving? I gotta get this on charge and I’m not about to let this brat overtake me.”

“Oi who’re you calling a brat? You’re the reason I’ve been out here all night grinding my ass off.” Banri retorts as Hisoka gives a small huff, moving from Itaru’s lap. “Seriously man just accept second in the rankings.”

“The day I do that is the day I die, Banri.” Itaru’s back clicks in a couple of places as he stands, bad posture showing its damage. Hisoka has to wonder as Itaru grabs Banri’s arm to drag him off with him, if he managed to notice something about the mood change or if he really is starting to run low on battery. “I’ll probably up all night Senpai, dw about being loud when you come in.”

“I never do.” Chikage comments, turning his head to Itaru and Banri for a moment. “I’d say goodnight but I know I’ll be seeing you both later.”

“Hey I’m coming, I’m coming. I got an essay to work on at some point so I can’t be there all night no matter what this guy thinks.” Despite his complaints Banri follows along easily. “Night Hisoka-san, Chikage-san.”

“…Night.” Hisoka hums out, dragging himself to his feet as they exit the room.

It only takes a couple of steps to reach Chikage’s couch, flopping down beside him as he reaches his destination. For a few minutes they sit there in silence, Hisoka leant against Chikage’s side, head resting on his shoulder. The movie plays on as background noise and something to stare at blankly as Hisoka waits for what it is Chikage wanted to say. Reaching down slowly he entwines his fingers with Chikage’s tense ones. April was always a bit uptight but despite the fact Chikage jokes and pokes fun at the other company members, Hisoka knows he’s carrying even more stress now than he was back then. Unlike himself he hasn’t been able to process his grief properly, he hasn’t been able to open up to others or find his closure.

“He was like a doting mother that night.” Ah, good. Tilting his head he sees that nostalgic expression back on Chikage’s face. “He couldn’t even find fault in what you’d done because there was no choice so instead he started grilling me on what I could’ve done better.”

Rubbing the thumb over the back of Chikage’s hand he smiles to himself imagining the scenario. August really did get stressed when they got caught up in situations more dangerous than expected. Sometimes his way of resolving that stress was in lengthy lectures focusing on the most minute of details that they’d messed up on. Sometimes it was by worrying too much, being too caring to the point where it was suffocating. August didn’t know how to just do nothing, he always had to be up to something, even when that was just talking and laughing or dragging the two of them into what he’d decided were compulsory family activities.

“I remember bits.” He’d been in and out of consciousness that night. “He overcooked tinned soup and still tried to feed it to me…”

Chikage gives a laugh at that, honest, unlike the mocking laughter he’ll give when someone’s believed one of his lies.

“You’re lucky I stopped him from putting the tin itself in the microwave.” Hisoka doesn’t remember him almost doing that but given his condition at the time he’s not surprised that even his more lucid memories have gaps. “He was too busy fussing over you to pay any attention to what he was doing.”

It’s Hisoka’s turn to give a small laugh now. Of all ways for a hide out to get destroyed, an overly concerned Agent not realising he’s putting aluminium in the microwave would potentially be the most ridiculous reason in organisation history. He misses those parts of the life they’d had, the moments where August was doing his best to take care of them, April was grumbling but clearly still cared for them both and he himself was just there and comfortable, happy with the two of them. He doesn’t miss the danger, the pain and the constantly being on edge. That world had given him a family for the first time and as much as he’d like August back, he’s glad to be free of it. Chikage isn’t yet and may never be but he hopes that one day Chikage too can stop being his codename and truly just become Utsuki Chikage.

“He was always like that.” He comments, there were many times when it was April incapacitated and he was the one making sure August didn’t burn down the place due to a chronic case of scatterbrain instead. “For you too, it was especially bad when you’d been tortured.”

“And yet he was the one who suggested I play decoy in those missions because my body can handle it.” Chikage shakes his head to himself. “He was a strange guy.”

“Yeah…” A small yawn escapes him and he nuzzles his cheek against Chikage’s shoulder. “I miss him.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The film chosen isn't actually any real movie, just a series of moments I could think of comments for.


End file.
